Duel Masters (Card Game)
Duel Masters (Japanese: デュエル・マスターズ) is a card game made by the company Wizards of the Coast and is distributed by Takara Tomy, formerly known as "Takara". In Japan it is often known as "DM" and "デュエマ (Duema)". While it is seldomly played in western countries recently, In Japan it is next to Yu-Gi-Oh in terms of popularity. This is due to the English Game being discontinued. History The Card game first appeared in Japan in the 30th of May 2002, Janurary and in America at the 5th of March 2004. The game was intended to be discontinued after the Third Expansion but due to the popularity it has received it continued. In November of 2006 The last set of the English Game, DM-12 Thrash of the Hybrid Megacreatures was released and the game was discontinued. It was rebooted as "Kaijudo" which was discontinued in September 2014. The Japanese game (Also known as OCG is currently the only game continuing to be in production. While it's originality is now established, it had many concepts that came from Magic: The Gathering, a card game made by Wizards of the coast and their most long-running series, such as Gachinko Judge <-- Clash and Stealth <-- Landwalk. In the other hand, there are reverse inspirations, such as Turbo Rush --> Frenzy. Not all things that work in Magic: The Gathering work well in Duel Masters, however so players should be warned. Additionally, in another card game made by Takara Tomy known as "WIXOSS", Many elements from Duel Masters were introduced into it. While generally a card game for primary students, the packaging rate for useful cards are extremely low and are not that friendly to players without many money. Fortunately, reprints are frequent and once the DASH Golden List goes off from the card players can obtain those cards extremely easily. (Example: Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush and Gaial Kaiser) Despite being a generally popular game, Harsh competitive enviromments in the past, Recent Power Creeps and Weird and sudden change of naming sense had caused many players to leave. Story The story of duel masters takes place in a "Creature world" which is distant from our world. There are 5 civilizations: *The Light Civilization which lives on top of the sky *The Water Civilization which lives under sea *The Darkness Civilization which lives underground *The Fire Civilization which lives in the southern volcanic range *The Nature Civilization which lives in the vast jungles of the planet. At first the civilizations lived in peace and respected other, but after A strange aurora, the civilizations started fighting each other. So far the reason of the Aurora is not explained. From the Beginner's Block to the Reincarnation Saga, the story is about the civilizations fighting and cooperating with each other. In the Phoenix Saga, It is about the Hybrid Races against the Phoenixes who attempted to invade the world. In the God Apex Saga, it is about the Gods and the 4 Civilizations fighting the Darkness Civilization. In the Sengoku Saga there were no wars, while in the Divine Evolution Saga it was about the world fighting the Origins and Origin Gods in unison. Then in the Awakening Saga it is about the 4 Civilizations fighting the Darkness Civilization which later escalates into all civilizations fighting a part of the Light Civilization and Darkness Civilization, which later unravels as a facade behind the invasions of the Aliens, which in return serves a facade of the invasions of the Unknowns and Zeniths. In the Eipsode Series all civilization wars had ended and the story escalates into a race war, such as those of the Hunters and Aliens. The Story of Dragon Saga takes place in a At first due to Magic: The Gathering influence the style of the creature artworks are based on